Converging Destiny
Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Kiba was walking through the woods in a forest lying somewhere in the World of the Living. Ugh, this is so dull... Ever since the whole Demon Invasion thing, everything's become so boring around here. He wished something would happen soon. No matter what it was, something had to happen... An Arrancar with pink tipped bangs walked through the forest, quiet and serene. The wind whistling, blowing past her hair. She looked onward, her small glasses glinting lightly in the sun. Fuerte Silenciar yawned lightly, the Liberation Army was beginning to tire from the days of training and labor, not to mention, Dificil... ugh... She smiled through it, there were several people there that she admired, Socorro and Bazett to list. Finding a content place to sleep against, willing to laze around for a bit, before returning back to the Valley of Screams. Kenpachi, hearing someone near, drew one of his swords and hid behind a tree, ready to strike whoever it was. He'd pray it was someone he could cut. Fuerte sighed as she stared up at the sky, the tree branches and clouds covering up the sun. She begins to smirk, thinking of the funny ongoings within the Liberation Army. Her mind crossed back to when Dificil ruined her eye-sight. Flinching inwardly, she elbowed the tree behind her in irritation. Causing the tree to splinter and crack, remaining firm, the tree slightly 'bruised' from her quickly found anger at the madman. Kenpachi jumped out from behind the cracked tree in surprise, clutching his Zanpakuto tightly "Nice move but I still am- Eh?" He looked at her, dropping his guard "Wh-Who are you?" Fuerte's eyes opened wider slightly, the sunlight causing her to squint, plus the glare from the glasses didn't help any. Placing her hand over her eyes to give them shade, she eyed the person up and down. "Oh, I'm Ketsueki Okuri." She decided to go by her other name for the current situation. Namely because she didn't want to give her name out to strangers... and strangers with swords, most definately. His single eye stared at her curiously "She has the look of a simple girl yet her Reiatsu is that of a Hollow. That can only mean this little girl is an Arrancar..." He tilted his head to the side "Who are you and what do you want?" Fuerte placed her finger on her lip, "Umm, I'm Ketsueki Okuri, and what do I want... some peace and quiet." She wasn't taking the situation seriously, she found it better to be humorous to gain friends, then being serious. Or atleast, that's what she thought. His eye twitched in disbelief. She was... mocking him? He pointed his sword at her "Do you know who I am?!" Fuerte raised a nervous expression to her lips, quivering slightly. No, make friends, stupid! ''Mentally giving herself a slap to the fore-head, she inched a bit farther down the tree. "N-No, not really... no..." Repeating the answer several times, probably helped, right...? He rested the blade on his shoulder while pointing to his chest with his thumb, a confident smirk resting on his face "I am Captain of Squad 11... ''Kenpachi Kiba!" Fuerte looked at his proud stance, she could tell he either deserved it, or let it go to his head. Giving an affirmed nod, somewhat envious of the title he possessed. "Your a real Captain?" Her voice almost sounding like that of a fan-girl. Almost, but not enough. Hmm... I really hope I can get out of here, this doesn't look like it's going to be for the best for me... He heard the praising tone and smirked more in pride at the admiration. He nods "Hmmm... for an Arrancar, she is pretty awsome..." Whew... ''Fuerte giggled, "Wow, didn't think I'd ever see any in person before." ''Atleast, on friendly terms... "So, Kiba... or Kenpachi, Kenny..." Shrugging lightly at her own self-amusement. "What are you doing out here?" Come on, keep talking, and you can get him off track... ''It had worked before, maybe it could with a Captain. Kiba smirked while sheathing his sword, feeling safe around this Arrancar for some reason "Ever since the Demonic Invasion, my Division has been stationed out here to-" He caught himself just in time to make sure he didn't reveal too much. "Err... Just, patrolling." Giving a nod, she turned her gaze back to forest, purting her lips. "Ah, sounds 'fun'." She liked how he wasn't as hostile or unfriendly as most. Usually they'd just give her a wave, or a 'hi', occasionally a glare or flirt... Her own Zanpakuto on her back, placing her right hand's index finger into a strand of the pink-tipped hair, the silver showing it off colorfully. Twiling the lock of hair, adding a question. "Ah, Demons, not a good 'lot', quite unfriendly, you seem like a good person though." She wasn't going to deny it, he intrigued her. He gave a questioning glance "'Good'? Define 'good' please." He didn't like that word. Good, evil. Those words weren't very nice at all. They were too... concrete. "Well, for the Demons, I mean... annoying, pathetic." Looking up at him, offering him a smile. "And, I don't know, I just like you, your interesting." He smirks while sitting down, crossing his legs "Yeah... Y'know, for an Arrancar, your pretty cool too." Fuerte smirked, "Well, good to meet yo- how do you know I'm an Arrancar...?" Her voice inquisitive. Maybe it was just because he was a captain... maybe, she was too easy to read? Frowning inwardly, she hoped she wouldn't say anything to ruin their conversation. He laughs aloud "No offense but your Reiatsu reaks! Hollows naturely smell bad when their Reiatsu is sensed, so quite honestly I was surprised to find out that you were one." Confused for whether or not to take offense... or compliment. She smiled awkardly, "Ahh... Sorry about that... I didn't know my Reiatsu 'reaked' that badly." Quirking her brow, "I probably should have covered it better..." He waved it aside "Not a problem. So... what's your '''real' name?" Rubbing the back of her head, "O-oh, you know, I was lying about that..." Frowning, guilt edging up on her. "Well, my real name is Fuerte Silenciar... and I'm an Arrancar, as you know... heh..." She scoffed near the end, she sounded so awkard, and stupid... He probably wouldn't even want to talk with her now. Well, he didn't automatically send you off, after he knew you lied to him, he's a decent guy. He laughed slightly "I knew it was something Spanish. So what are you doing out here?" She frowned, "Trying to 'escape' reality, I get so tired of training and crap... I mean, I love 'fighting' and all that... but enough is enough..." Sarcasm tipping her voice, she was getting irritated just thinking of it. He tilts his head curiously "Tired of fighting? How? I can't stand NOT fighting. Things are always so boring in the world without fighting to make them interesting." Shrugging, "It get's old after awhile." "I mean, you've hit a target one way, with a certain technique, you've done 'em all." Fuerte yawned bored to the brim, "I just can't take it, I mean, I'd like to just enjoy the out-doors, some human art, some of that awsome human-music at those... raves or whatever they call them." Shrugging, "The worlds we live in are so limiting." He shrugs, not understanding her "I don't rely on techniques for battle. The unpredicatbility of sword combat is the sole hobby of mine. Always has been, and always will be." Fuerte gave a smile, "I don't understand, I focus more on specific techniques I possess then anything..." Giving a re-affirming nod, "So... you love fighting?" The conversation was taking an interesting turn, she was beginning to like Kiba, too bad she didn't have a clue about relationships, maybe they'd hold hands or something? No. He nods "Who doesn't? It's the most fun sport there is!" He found it odd how she was looking at him. Like he had something in his eye? No... it was something else. Averting her gaze from him quickly, hoping to answer the best she could. "Well, not so much to me, I don't like fighting all that much...' Fuerte preferred to be peaceful in most situations, but right now, she seemed a bit nervous... Hmmm... she looked away. Was he intimidating her? He continued "Everyone has their own thing, I guess." Giving a nod, "Yeah... so... since your a Captain and all... and I'm an Arrancar..." She began to stutter, "W-wouldn't that mean y-you'd have to kill me?" Frowning with that all too familiar sorrowful expression. Please don't be another one... not the same as the rest. ''Mentally crossing her fingers, she hoped that Kiba wasn't like most others. He shook his head "Nah. You lack the fighting spirit I need in an opponent. You can live." Giving a smile, breaking the previous frown, ''Yes, he's not like the rest! Sorta... Giving him a smile, "So, what's it like... being a Captain and all? I mean, you must be popular, you have plenty of spiritual power, and phyiscal strength..." It slowly led her to asking a particular question in mind, "I bet you have a lot of female 'admirers' back in Soul Society." He scratched the back of his head while smiling "Well not too many... And being a Captain is very boring at times. Everyone expects you to let your subordinates do all the fighting." Hmm... "So, you have any of those admirers that you like in particular, a girl-friend?" She gulped down, You are asking too much, stop while you're ahead! Fuerte raised a hand to the back of her head, waving her other hand infront of her comically, "Sounds unfair..." Making sure to acknowledge the second answer." He shook his head "Not really. I guess I haven't taken much time into my romance life." Now he knew why she was acting this way. She was into him. He slightly smirked, hoping she didn't notice. Fuerte cheered, Yes! Hoping he hadn't noticed her own smirk, too busy to see his own. "Ah... you probably should." Stuttering to keep up with her own stupidity and impulsive tongue. "I mean, y-you should think about it, it's always good to have someone else that cares about you." She thought he'd buy that... "Yeah..." He said casually while laying back, moving both of his hands behind his head and staring up at the sky. How... relaxing. A warm expression covering Fuerte's features, she gave a gentle smile. "So, what do you like, in a girl?" Maybe he was into her type! Or maybe he liked tough chicks... maybe shy ones... Frowning, she could list too much to not like about herself, at that moment, she honestly didn't expect him to list a trait that she had. He shrugged casually "I don't know. Someone who could sparr with me sometimes, I guess." Tapping her chin. "You in a mood for a fight? I've always wanted to fight a Captain." Clapping her hands, "It'd be fun." Plus... he did say he was into that... Fuerte looked at his face intently, waiting for an answer, she could handle a yes or no, right? He closed his eye tiredly "Not at the moment. You got me in a lazy mood." He stretches his legs, popping his joints and resumes his position. Shrugging, "I tend to do that." Fuerte quirked her lips, "So... what do you plan to do in the future... if there's not alot of fighting and such, going on?" He laughed "Pray to whatever deity is out there that my boredom ends soon. How about you?" Fuerte quirked her lips, "I don't really know... I have alot of desires and wishes..." Quickly raising her brows, staring back into the woods, following his example. "Firstly, I'd want to get my training done, become strong. Then, after that is done, and if I'm still alive by then, I'll want to find a guy, let things calm down." Cracking her neck slightly, giving it a low twist. "And after that, I don't really know, whatever cards I'm handed, I'll play 'em out." He smirks with his eye closed "Sounds similar to what I'm after." He opens his eye and glances at her to see what she would do next. Fuerte's cheeks turned a light pink, "Ah, we have the same goals then, well... close enough anyway." She hoped he wouldn't notice, she didn't like blushing, it made her feel like such a sissy. He looked away, pretending not to notice "So, uhhh... I'm assuming your not seeing anyone?" Fuerte shook her head side to side lightly, "No, not at all." Twirling a lock of hair, as she usually did when nervous, "Believe it or not, I don't have a lot of friends... much less anyone that would think that way about me." Pointing to her glasses and hair. "I'm sorta the out-cast, and being an Arrancar don't help none." He looked up at the sky "I wonder what we're to happen if an Arrancar and Shinigami we're to be together." Mentally, she didn't know what to think. "I don't know honestly... It's unheard of, and rules dictate against it, even if not written down, their still there." Tapping her chin, "I don't care really, rules are sometimes meant to be broken... and if two souls find attraction to eachother, it's not really anyone else's choice to dictate their lives." Slapping her chest with her fist. "I'll rule my own life, screw everyone else..." He smirked at her "That's the spirit. Your honestly the nicest Arrancar I've met." Giving a humble expression, "I am...? Well... thanks." She didn't enjoy boasting, but she would take a compliment. "Your... the kindest Shinigami I've ever met." He looked back up at the sky "Tch... tell that to all those that I've killed." Fuerte frowned, "I doubt you've killed more than me..." Raising her hand quickly, "I'm not proud of it though! I didn't want to do it." Adding one last thing to prove her point from earlier, "And, well, it's not up to me to decide whether the people you killed deserved it or not." He shrugged casually again "Neither do I. The reason can be decided after it happens but the result is still the same." "A corpse and a fallen soul." Stating what she thought happened as a result of death. She found herself staring into his eyes, not noticing her own actions. He stared back in wonder "What?" Catching herself, "O-oh, no-nothing, sorry." Looking away, she stood up quickly trying not to appear stupid, she hated it when people thought ill of her. He smirked "You're a very nervous person, y'know that?" Fuerte frowned, "Sorry, I try not to be." She placed a finger in her lock of hair again, as she usually did. "And your a very odd person, by the way..." Sticking out her tongue, her finger still preoccupied. He smirked up at her "Are you busy later tonight, by chance?" He was mentally crossing his fingers. This was also a bit dangerous, as she was an Arrancar. She glanced over to him, "Am... I busy?" She shook her head, thinking of anything, Yes, you finally have someone that likes you! "Nope, I've got nothing planned." She was trying not to jump up and down in excitement. He stood up, balancing himself with his sheathed swords "Want to hang out somewhere?" God, asking someone out was just so... wierd. Was this what Captain Kurosaki called... awkwardness?" Fuerte smirked chirply, "Yeah, that sounds like fun." Her awkardness was trended towards the greetings, but right now, she was as content as she could be. Eyeing the funny way he was standing on the sheathed swords, she tried not to chuckle or roll her eyes at his humorous stance. He gave her an awkward slight salute as that was the only way he was accustomed to greeting or saying farewell formally "Err... Alright, I guess I'll... see you here at around... 7? Is that good?" She nodded, twirling a lock of hair as she closed her eyes, answering him shortly, "That sounds good. I look forward to it." Offering a warm grin afterwards. He nodded "Well... I should return to my quarters so I'll, err... see you then..." Fuerte nodded, "Ok, I'll see you then..." Offering a warm expression, she began to walk off, making plans and ideas for what she would do and wear... Later that evening Kiba arrived in casual rags, not able to decide what would be proper for such an occasion. Fuerte looked around, wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, small silver outlines covering it. A small blue mini-skirt under it. Her metal greaves and gloves gone. Her glasses placed upon her face. She was too nervous... Her Zanpakuto gone, she still had a knife hidden out of sight, she could never be too safe. Peeking across trees, she could see him, smiling cheerfully, her first actually chance at a relationship. He saw her and smirked "Yo." What an un-formal greeting but it worked just the same. Fuerte gave a small response, "Hello. You look nice." Looking at his pants and shirt, he cleaned up nice for being the Captain of the 11 Division. He smiled "Same for you. So how about we just head to this nice cafe' I heard about?" What he forgot to mention was that he heard it from his comrades in the 11th Division, and he had to make sure not to let them know why he needed to know about it. Fuerte gave a firm nod, "That sounds fun to me. Lead the way, I don't really know the Human World that well." Rubbing the back of her head nervously. Aren't you the smooth talker... This was soon followed by a mental face-palm. He nodded and took her hand, leading her to a cafe' om a nearby town. After reaching the Cafe' she smirked, She had never eaten much Human food before, maybe it was good? What she did like, was how he had taken her hand so freely. Tints of pink graced her cheeks, thankfully, he was leading her, and was faced foward, for now. He sat at a table and hoped no one he knew would be there. It would be such a painfully embarrassing experience if so. He smiled at her casually. Fuerte smiled, scootching her chair in. Ordering a decent meal. She looked at him contently, he looked somewhat more nervous then she did. She wanted him to start the conversation, she was no good at these things, plus, he was the guy here, not her. He scratches his chin "So, uhh... what are you into?" "Well, I love art, drawing, look at it... listening to music, and of 'course, creating music, I myself play the flute and harp." Offering a keen smile afterwards, Fuerte was content with talking or listening. "Heh... Don't tell anyone but I like the harp myself sometimes." He smirked. Why did he just tell her that!? Fuerte smiled, "Really? Cool." Giggling, it felt better being relaxed, her nervousness slowly waning away. "And I swear I won't tell anyone." She offered a re-affirming nod, as the waiter placed their two drinks before them. He sipped his drink casually. How nice this was. This was one of the few times he had fun without being in combat. Fuerte smiled as she looked at him. "So, tell me about yourself, what are your likes... dislikes..." She was hoping to get a good answer, for future reference if the relatonship moved on further. He chuckled slightly "I like battle and combat and anything relating to physical conflict between one person and another! And what I don't like is boring, nauseating peace..." He leaned back in his chair, remembering past battles that he cherishes. "Ah, I figured as such." Offering a quick cheesy grin. Placing the drink up to her lips, taking a sip. "Is it boring, nauseating peace right now for you?" She asked after placing the drink back down. He chuckled slightly "Not really because I have something to do. Taking naps in my free time isn't what I like to call exciting." Giving a grin, "If you take naps in your free time, how do you keep so fit?" It had been a compliment in itself, but she hadn't noticed it, thinking it more a question. He laughed aloud and answered with a grin "I'm just that badass. That's why." Giggling once more, the food coming to the table, provided by the waitress. She placed their orders on the table. She smiled, offering a silent thank you the waitress. "Oh yes, you must be." Pulling up her own arm, looking at the skin, not much muscle, she smirked, "Sadly, I'm not that physically fit." He smirked while taking his silverware "Funny how kicking people's asses alot can actually make you stronger for the next beat down." He then proceeded to scoop his rice into his mouth quickly with a spoon. Fuerte picked up her own spoon, a bowl of soup before her, placing it to her lips, slurping the noodles. "Mmm." Sighing contently, "This is fantastic, I haven't had this good a meal in my life." Her warm expression showing gratitude. He smiled "Yeah... Looks like the boys in my Squad know their stuff when it comes to Cafe's." "Is your squad, males only?" Intrigued lightly, a inquisitive brow raised, curiousness covering her lips and eyes. He shrugs "Not that I know of but all I've seen are males in our Squad, unless there's someone I haven't met yet." "Hmm that seems..." She tapped her chin, attempting to think of a humorous response. "Either, you have alot of sexists... or, most of the 11th Division are..." She left the ending alone, hoping he would get what she meant. Hopefully... he wouldn't take it wrong. I really hope I didn't say something stupid to him... please don't let him take it the wrong way... '' He raised a brow questioningly "...Are what?" She was making a joke, that much was certain, but he didn't get it. "Umm, attracted to other men, gay?" She hoped he wouldn't spaz or anything, clearly she should have worded it better, but words were best used as bluntly as possible, they tend to be the most foward and honest. Kiba looked a little startled and then burst out into laughter "Ryu and Hazuki? Gay?" He continues to laugh, drawing some eyes from other people. Fuerte shrugs, "Well, I don't know them... but usually if you don't see them with other women... it usually means that. Not that I disagree with that, love is love." She shrugs, "Forget it, I shouldn't have brought it up." Her body nervous, she scooped a spoonful of soup into her mouth. He smirks while eating his rice "You always this nervous when on dates?" That was a stupid question. Not only was he a Shinigami, who's mission was to kill her kind, but he was a leader of the specific Squad that has killed her kind for generations. "I've umm... never been on a date." She frowned, trying not to think of the past thoughts of 'friends' she had known. He leaned back in his chair "Neither have I really so I guess we can share the awkwardness." He hoped using that word didn't make it even more awkward. Smiling, his words cheering her up lightly. "Alright, glad to share it, I... think." She giggled, finishing up the last of the soup. "Hmm..." Fuerte pondered the thought of a dessert. "Hmm... do you want to split a dessert? I mean, the food has been great so far, the desserts have to be even better." Smiling. "Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to, I don't want you to spend too much money on the meals..." He smiles back "No no it's okay. We can share something." He was liking the idea of this. This was what Ryu hinted to be the leadup to a happy night. Fuerte smiled, "Alright, want to try the chocolate drizzle cake slice? It sounds good, even a creamy vanilla center..." She was almost dreaming at the thought. Looking at Kiba, waiting for approval, a few thoughts roamed her mind. ''He's so sweet... ''She smiled, she was enjoying this night immensely. ''I've actually done something good... and the night isn't even over yet. Her thoughts innocent, joy encased her very soul. He nods "Sounds good to me." Wow, how awsome. This might actually lead to him getting laid tonight. Fuerte gave a nod, thankful for the permission, he was the man after all... "We'd like the choclate cake slice, to share." The waitress gave a nod, quickly bringing back a single plate, the choclate drizzle cake on it. "Mmmmm..." Two forks on each side, she grabbed her own. "Looks good." She didn't notice, that when she said it, she was looking into his own eye... He looked back at her. Did she mean him? Was that a pickup line? He thought so. Hazuki said to always return each pickup line with something even sexier. "Uhhh... yeah. So are you in... that outfit..." He cloud've punched himself. What an idiotic thing to say! When he get's back to the barracks he's going to kick Hazuki's ass for such advice. "W-what?" She didn't quite get what he had said. Had she done something wrong, why had he even said it? Gah... so stupid... Bashing herself mentally for being so ridiculous. She attempted to ignore it, giving it a light awkard giggle afterwards. Placing her fork on a small piece of the cake, eating it slowly. After finishing it, three words voiced out. "Best dessert ever..." It could be the best night ever too... He slices it in half with his fork and scoops it into his mouth. Hmmm... sweet. Very high-class food here. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Good. Fuerte smirked, looking at the last slice. "Hmmm...." Pondering the idea of taking it for herself, maybe she should let him have it? Dang, why'd this cake have to be so good? He leaned back and belched, giving her the last slice. because he was so damn gentlemanly. Gladly taking the last piece. A content sigh afterwards. A cheerful smile appeared, "Thanks so much for the meal. It was... the best one I've ever had." He's a little rough on the edges, but truly... it doesn't matter, he's taken a notice in you, and that's worth it's own weight in gold to me... The waitress made her way over, dropping down the pay-tab, waiting for him to place the check or cash to her. He looked at it and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small purse and dropped it on the tab. Clueless as to how the whole currency thing went with Humans, he smiled while getting up from his chair. "Shall I, err... take you back to your place or something?" Fuerte frowned, "I'd prefer not to go back, they can wait for my return, a few days won't hurt." Wrapping a single arm around his. "Plus, I'm enjoying our night together so far." A small blush crossing her face, she hoped she hadn't broken any personal space. Dang it, stop being so self-pitiful... Noticing her advance and subsequent shyness, he showed her he wasn't afraid of that by picking her up. Blushing brighter, her face close to his, she was so happy he had taken charge. It made her feel safe... and cared for. Her own eyes averting his, then coming back slowly. She was hoping not to make this more awkard for the people around them. He carried her outside and into an alleyway where he took off, flying overhead. Hopefully no one would notice. But he was beyond caring at this point. The air whistling by, Fuerte felt as if a hero from her dreams had her in his arms, truly, the best night of her life. Smiling dreamily, she was as content as ever could be. He stopped at a tent hidden in the forest "Luckily those fools from the barracks won't find us here..." Eyeing the location. A bit confused, her naive and innocent side a little too dominant. She didn't care much either way though, she was happy to be with him. "Umm..." She was trying to think of the words to say. Firstly, you've never been with another man, you have no clue about relationships, much less anything revolving around them. Gulping lightly, she was nervous, for sure. He turns to her "You can sleep in there. I'll sleep outside if necessary." Biting her lip, thinking of a decent excuse. "Umm, I don't really like being alone, if you want to sleep in the tent with me, that'd be great." She was too nervous! Thinking of the only way to release it, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. Averting his gaze afterwards, "If you don't want to, I get it though..." He smirked "Of course I will! I can't just let an innocent girl like you alone in the dark, after all!" Ha! What an excuse. He was a genius. Fuerte cheered inwardly. "Thanks." She walked into the tent, dark and quiet, her heart-beat racing. Was she even ready for a relationship? She wasn't even prepared for the date... He layed down on a sleeping mat, making room for her. Laying down next to him, Fuerte looked into his eye. His strength and pride giving her comfort. "I-I was wanting to say... that this has been the best night of my life... I'm not lying to you about that... and..." She waited to see his response. Rejection? Acceptance? Hatred? ...Love? He smiled back at her, taking off his eye patch and headband, his long brown hair concealing his missing eye. "I had a great time too and, if you want, maybe we could go out... like, as in... a relationship..." Fuerte looked at him as he removed the band, noticing the missing eye underneath. "I'd... really like that alot..." She enjoyed the time with him, she didn't care what others think. What the Liberation may think, what the Gotei 13 would think. All she knew, was that she liked him. Moving her face closer to his. Her tender heart racing, waiting to see his own reaction. Seeing her motion towards him he leaned toward her in turn. This was the signal Hazuki told me about! To always lean in when they do. Leaning farther, meeting his lips. She was... happy. It felt nice. Taking a moment before backing away, she gulped. Is he... angry? ''Her mind constantly searching for any doubt to surface. She smiled nervously. "Was...t-that ok?" It had been her first real kiss. Maybe it wasn't his... she honestly didn't care. He laughed "Still nervous, huh?" Biting her lip, nodding barely as she did so. "I'm kinda new to this." He was so handsome, how could she not be nervous, he must be more experienced in relationships, because... he wasn't acting at all nervous! ''Dang it, grow a spine, stop being so nervous... He smirked "Same here. Though thankfully my comrades gave me advice or I'd be screwed." Giggling for a moment, she smiled, "Well, I guess it's best that they did, I'm no good at being the leader, much less this." She blushed lighter, it was a smooth blush, the heat coming up to her cheeks. Not angry... thank goodness. He layed back with his arms behind his head casually, sighing in relaxation. Fuerte scootched closer to him, resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes, perparing for a night of rest and sleep. Letting out a content sigh, ignoring the fact that he may not have wanted his personal space broke. Slowly, her mind drifted off, finding slumber quickly.